Partage
by Camille-Miko
Summary: Neville Longbottom Longdubat voit son ex-petit ami -Théodore Nott- s'intéresser à deux autres personnes. Draco Malfoy et Blaise Zabini. Un microcosmos de quelques instants, troublant pour tous les quatre. Yaoi Slash. Threesome/Moresome.


**Titre :** Partage

**Auteur :** camille_miko

**Type :** 9 x 100 mots

**Pairing et perso :** Théo/Blaise, Théo/Blaise/Draco, ex-Draco/Harry, ex-Théo/Neville, Théo/Blaise/Draco/neville

**Rating :** PG-13

**Disclaimer :** Tout à JKR

**Défi :** Calendrier de l'avent - 3 décembre

Note : défi Réconciliation de hp_100_mots

* * *

**Si vous souhaitez suivre mes mises à jour, ailleurs que sur , vous pouvez trouver l'adresse de mon Twitter et celle de mon archive dans mon profil.**

* * *

Le trio semblait s'être reformé autour de la maladie de Blaise. Entrer dans sa propre chambre devenait douloureux. Ils formaient un groupe fermé, compact, mais aussi soudé autour de Blaise. Théo, toujours assis sur le lit. Draco, à la fenêtre.

Il n'avait qu'à les regarder pour voir qu'ils faisaient front et que ce n'est pas la première fois. Les rôles semblaient avoir été distribués bien avant cet acte.

Il se souvenait qu'on avait évoqué une maladie durant Poudlard, chez Blaise. Il était rare que l'un d'eux ne soit pas chez lui. Tout le jour, ils étaient toujours là à veiller.

***

Un matin en entrant, il vit Blaise nu, sur son lit, Draco à ses côtés. Une bassine d'eau et un gant lui permettait de laver le grand corps chocolat. Ils semblaient trop à l'aise, l'un et l'autre.

Blaise parlait du dernier livre que Théo lui avait apporté, quand Draco riait, comme il ne l'avait jamais vu faire. Sans son armure de Sang-Pur.

Leurs deux corps n'allaient pas ensemble. Pourtant, la main de Blaise sur la nuque de Draco était belle.

Refermant la porte avec fracas, il se souvient de la lettre de Harry. _Draco est lointain depuis l'accident de Blaise._

***

Voilà. La séparation entre Harry et Draco était officielle. Depuis, il passait encore plus de temps dans ses appartements.

Un soir, après ses cours, il avait vu Théo et Draco dans son salon. Tous les deux parlaient, Draco était visiblement secoué. Il n'avait pas voulu perdre le brun, mais il ne voulait pas perdre non plus Blaise.

Tous les deux étaient à la fenêtre, épaule contre épaule, murmurant, quand Théodore –timide Théodore !- s'était penché pour embrasser les lèvres de Draco, dans un geste si doux et tendre.

Neville ressortit, en silence. Il demanda asile à Sirius pour la nuit.

***

Si Neville devait être honnête, il fuyait ses appartements et tout ce qui s'y trouvait.

Il y avait Théodore et son doux sourire. Il s'était aussi surpris à y voir Blaise et son corps tout en muscle, en force. Sans parler de Draco et ses failles qui finissaient par le rendre attendrissant. Il ne voulait rien de tout cela, surtout s'ils avaient repris leurs vieilles habitudes de Poudlard.

Il se surprenait malgré tout à rêvasser. Quelle sensation cela faisait-il d'être dans les bras de Blaise, de subir les baisers de Théo à nouveau et de sentir les mains de Draco ?

***

Neville sentit son estomac se retourner, quand il vit Théodore caresser les cheveux de Draco et Blaise, tous les deux endormis, alors que celui-ci lisait.

Il se demanda un instant si leur réconciliation avait été jusqu'à faire l'amour dans son lit. Il se demanda une seconde, si leurs odeurs resteraient encore après le départ de Blaise, avant de chasser cette idée. En le voyant, Théo lui sourit.

Tu as l'air épuisé, Neville. Tu devrais dormir, toi aussi.

Incapable d'un mot, il se contenta de hoche la tête, avant de fuir chez Sirius. Là-bas, il ne sentirait plus leurs odeurs.

***

En se penchant sur Blaise pour vérifier sa température, celui-ci dû le prendre pour Théodore, vu qu'il le renversa sur le lit pour l'embrasser, alors que Draco se blottissait contre lui, ses mains se baladant. Nevilla pensa une seconde à s'enfuir de leur étreinte, Théodore étant dans la pièce à côté, avant de céder sous leurs caresses.

Un léger gémissement lui échappa. Viviane ! Il savait pourquoi Théo leur reviendrait toujours. Avait-on idée de savoir aussi bien rendre un homme dingue ? Un autre gémissement rauque lui échappa. Impossible qu'il fasse encore illusion, alors il s'enfuit de la pièce, croisant Théodore.

***

Rentrant dans la chambre de Neville, Théodore haussa un sourcil.

Vous avez fait fort, tous les deux…

Aucun de ces deux sylphes ne semblait culpabiliser d'avoir attaqué Neville. Ils avaient tous les deux décidé de goûter au Lord Longbottom et rien ne semblait les retenir. D'un autre côté, il n'était pas contre cette idée, juste contre leurs méthodes qui risquaient de rendre chèvre ce pauvre Neville.

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à la peau très légèrement dorée de soleil de Neville sur celle blanche de Draco, de la sienne ou celle noire de Blaise. Le contraste serait superbe.

***

Quand Neville se réveilla, il sentit les doigts frais de Théodore passer sur son front.

Tu sais… Si tu leur dis d'arrêter, ils ne t'embêteront plus. Si tu ne le fais pas, ils continueront.

Un silence de Théo, mais il s'est rapproché.

Si tu ne le fais pas, je pourrais aussi être pris d'envie de t'embrasser.

Cette fois, c'est Neville qui a un silence, avant de reprendre lentement.

Alors, je crois que je ne vais rien dire. Il me semble que j'ai envie de savoir et d'être embrassé par vous trois.

Deux lèvres douces sur les siennes.

***

Il n'aurait jamais dû accepter sur le principe. Blaise et Draco s'en étaient encore plus donnés à cœur joie, de le toucher, de l'effleurer, de l'embrasser.

Il comprenait maintenant parfaitement pourquoi Théodore les aimait. Se sentir perpétuellement désiré, savoir qu'ils étaient là à l'attendre, les entendre ronronner qu'il était beau, les voir se chamailler pour la primauté de l'embrasser.

Il n'était pas partageur, mais vu combien ils l'épuisaient, il était ravi de le faire. Il se demandait réellement comment Théo avait fait pour survivre à ses années Poudlard.

Une main possessive sur les fesses le fit sortir de ses pensées.

Fin.

* * *

**N'hésitez pas à reviewer, cela fait toujours plaisir !**


End file.
